


Bobby's third idjit

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4767806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello again, darlings! Sorry I've been away, but alas I am without internet at the moment  ;-;. Be warned, there's sad fics coming. But, there will be apology fluff! Until next time, my dears, have a wonderfull day!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't matter that he was at least thousands of years younger than him. It didn't matter that he hardly knew the man. It didn't matter that he had been betrayed by him several times. Castiel was Bobby Singer's third son.

But he knew that Cas was more than a second-whoops, forgot Adam-third brother to Dean. Robert Steven Singer was a man who knew love, and he wasn't an idjit. He saw the way Dean acted around him. He heard it in his voice, he took note of how his fingers would twitch when Cas's coat collar was askew, but most of all it was in his eyes. 

Bobby knew a lovers glance when he saw one. Dean would stare at him when Cas wasn't looking and try to play it off when he turned. And especially in how they would stare into each other's eyes. They always stared far longer than necessary and with so much meaning in their gazes.

Dean would never admit it. But even he knew how bad he had it for the angel. And Bobby was happy for him. Castiel was a good man. A man who would, and had, put himself in harms way to protect Dean. And Bobby knew how to find him and unleash hell's wrath if he ever wronged him. Sure, he was protective, but Dean was his boy.

One of Bobby's greatest wishes was to see them finally be happy together before he died. But this was one wish that went unfulfilled. Bobby died from a bullet out of the gun of Dick Ronan.

After some time as a ghost, hell, and finally saved and released to heaven Bobby was done. He was happy in memory land, if not a bit bored. Then Garth found him. He used his heaven hacking skills to reunite him with his long lost friends, and most importantly wife.

After some time Garth managed to make this weird sort of projection thingy that he could used to watch reality through. That's how Garth made Bobby's wish come true, just a little bit later than he'd have liked.


	2. Bobby's first son in law

Hunters don't have graves. When a hunter dies they get salted and burned, it's standard procedure. But, if you look just a liiittle to the left of what used to be the Singer scrap yard you'll find a little roughly made wooden cross marking Bobby Singer's final place of rest.

Dean spots the hand made marker from a few yards away, as he trudges his way through the freshly muddied grass with a six pack in his hand and a velvet box in his pocket.

"Hey-ya, Bobby." Dean greets, patting the ground in front of he marker where his tomb would be if he had one. "How ya doing up there, chilling in Heaven?"

"Mind if I sit?" As he is alone, the only answer he gets is the unceasing buzz of the cicadas. He settles down in the grass next to the marker, setting the beer down beside him.

"Well, cheers, old man." Dean toasted, lifting a beer to the sky, then dumping half of the bottle's contents onto the grass beside him and taking a gulp then downing the rest, as if trying to somehow drown out the silence.

"Anyways, Bobby, I don't know if you can hear me, and I damn sure know you can't respond, but I could actually use some advice..." Dean fiddled with his hands as he said this, unconciously showing his anxiety about the subject in question.

He pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket, hands shaking just a little.

"You remember Cas, right? Baby-in-a-trench-coat, heaven's-tax-accountant, kinda-accidentaly-released-the-Leviathans, Cas? Well, I forgot if I told you, but we DID handle the Leviathans, and let me tell you, purgatory ain't exactly a tourist destination. Anyways, I'm getting off topic." Dean cleared his throat and looked fondly at the box he held, before opening it to reveal a ring with the initials D and C in enochian engraved on it.

"Bobby... I'm gonna ask that stupid son of a bitch to marry me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, darlings! Sorry I've been away, but alas I am without internet at the moment ;-;. Be warned, there's sad fics coming. But, there will be apology fluff! Until next time, my dears, have a wonderfull day!


End file.
